Somewhere in an Outsiders fanfic
by Crazy-on-a-whole-new-level
Summary: In this fanfic, Dally and Johnny recovered and the gang is back together. What happens when the first and only girl, who is neither a greaser nor a soc, becomes friends with them? Not only that, but the socs want their territory back, and they will hurt anyone to get it.
1. Chapter 1

**Ponyboy's POV**

It was another old day for me, Ponyboy Curtis. I woke up like I normally did and ate a quick breakfast. I soon noticed Johnny was sitting on our couch with his eyes closed. I thought he was asleep until he started talking to himself. I overheard him say, "Please God, I don't think I can't take this anymore..." I walked over and sat down beside him. He turned to me and I saw he had been crying. "Come on Johnny, what's wrong?"

"My parents are always fighting, always fighting..."

"What are they going on about now?"

"About ME. They are fighting about what they should do with me."

"What do you mean?"

"They wanna send me to a military school or something..."

No they were not. They were not going to send my best friend away. Oh no they won't. Not without a fight, at least. He was about to break, and I knew it. Everyday his muscles got weaker, his voice was cracked, and his eyes, those eyes that make you want to hold him like a baby and tell him he will be okay, his eyes are more and more filled with the fear that was one day going to break him. Everyone knew it was slowly killing him, and I can't take it much longer. Dally knows he is gonna break the day Johnny does, and it's killing HIM, too. I feel like I'm losing them, and it has to stop.

That's when I got the idea. This amazing idea popped into my head and I'm surprised I didn't think of it before. I slept in the same room as Sodapop, leaving my old room free. Johnny could live here with us. That's when I jumped up, scaring Johnny half to death and startling Darry, who was now sitting in the recliner. "I've got it! Johnny you can stay here with us! My bedroom is free and with Darry and Soda working, we can afford one more mouth to feed."

Darry spoke first " I don't know Ponyboy, what with the people from the state already a little suspicious with me watching the two of you..."

"Darry, if we don't let him at least stay here, they're gonna send him away and I don't think I could get along without him."

"Well, maybe, but you both gotta be careful with the fuzz and stuff."

Johnny finally spoke up,"My mom would like to get rid of me anyways."

"Then we're in business!" I said enthusiastically. Me and Johnny grabbed our backpacks and headed out the door. I couldn't see his face behind his bangs, but I knew his grin was as wide as mine. And right then, it was pretty wide.

 **Johnny's POV**

I was smiling so much after hearing that. I needed a break from my parents fighting, drinking, and abusing me. I knew Pony was worried for me. Not as worried as Dally. He may seem tough, but he has a soft side. He never showed it, except to me.

Once when I had been extremely scared after hearing my drunk mother say she was going to kill me. I ran to Buck's, where Dally usually stays, and didn't even bother knocking. I was crying so hard. I didn't know what Dally was going to do. He suprised me that night. He bent down to my level and gave me a hug. He said he would never let that happen to me. I never thought of him to be the kind to do something like that. Now I know a side of Dally no one else has seen.

We were approaching the school and Pony said he would see me at lunch and I nodded back. I saw a girl I had seen only once before approach me. She asked me where she could find a someone by the name of Johnny Cade. I pointed to myself, not knowing what to say. She grinned and her brown hair fell in front of her face. As she pushed it back she handed me a notebook with my name on it. I had forgotten it here yesterday. I saw she was holding a notebook with ~DJ~ on the front in bright blue. " Thanks, DJ." I managed to squeak out. She smiled and turned to walk away, leaving me staring after her.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ponyboy's POV**

I was sitting at the cafeteria table, waiting for Johnny and Two-bit, and drumming my fingers on the table top. I saw Two-bit sneak an extra apple from the counter when no one was looking. He is so slick, butter spread is jealous. He is slick like his hair, heavily greased into a small swirl that sat on his forehead. I figured his humor is what gets the girls, along with his looks. He was never that polite, though and that's what always confused me when I saw that nice, polite girl always flirting with him. Her name was Malissa, I think.

"Pony, you want an apple?"

"Not a stolen one."

"Fine, you can have my french fries." Two-bit said while passing me the small tray.

"I won't turn down that." I replied digging in. Finally I saw Johnny across the cafeteria. He walked over and sat down his tray.

" Johnny,where you been?" Two-bit asked.

"Sorry, man. Got hung up in science." Two-bit and I knew he was lying by the way he said it. We figured the socs got to him, but before I could ask, Two–bit beat me to it.

"Were the socs messing with you?" Two-bit asked with a concerned tone.

"No, just talking to...someone." Johnny usually never acted like this. Honesty is the best policy was like his motto. He went right on eating while me and Two-bit exchanged looks. Something was going on, but what?

 **DJ's POV**

He was cute. That's why I asked him if this was his notebook. If it wasn't his, I would keep looking, but I'll ask this cute guy first. Plus, he looked like a Johnny Cade. When I found out it was indeed his, I was glad. Now I knew a name to go with this beautiful face. I shall use it to draw him in my own notebook. I'm a pretty good artist.

He was hesitant in saying my name. DJ is not a girl's name, but I don't wear makeup or dress cute or care what boys think. I am carefree, the way we should be. Worrying is the worst way to waste your life. That's why some people call me a hippie, though I am not. I just don't see the point in wasting time on that stuff.

I saw him in science,but he didn't say much. Maybe I will sit with him in lunch. I know he is not like other greasers. He is a sweet guy with a tough head. He carries a blade only for self defense. That's why I like him. Oops! Did I say that out loud?


	3. Chapter 3

**Authors note: Hey guys! I just wanted to let you know I am also on watt pad as Crazy-on-a-new-level.**

 **Please review and sorry for the short chapters. I will try to make them longer!**

 **Johnny's POV**

At lunch, Two-bit and Pony kept asking me where I had been. I didn't want to tell them that I was with a girl. They would think I was weird, mostly because she wasn't a greaser. She wasn't a soc either, so what would that make her? It doesn't matter, I guess.

I couldn't think of anything else for the rest of the day. Just her. How dare she! Invading my mind with her pretty face! I am a greaser. I am supposed to like greaser girls that smoked and wore tight clothes. She wasn't like that at all. She never cussed or smoked or even wore makeup. She seemed like she would tell you anything, just like me. I think that is why I liked her.

Wait, did I like her? Heck, I barely knew her! How can you like someone you don't even know? She was pretty and nice. I will leave it at that. She probably wouldn't want to date a greaser like me, anyways. I don't know why I would even think of that.

I walked home with Two-bit and Pony. Soon, all of the gang was there in the Curtis' living room. We were all laughing and having a good time, but my mind was somewhere else. I was _still_ thinking about DJ! Why, though? Maybe I did like her. " I need to take a walk." I thought. So I walked out quietly and made my way down the street.

I soon found myself in soc territory, but I didn't worry. Most of the socs didn't care to mess with me much, at least after I killed Bob. That's when I saw her. There was DJ, in front of a soc house. _I thought she didn't consider herself a soc?_ I walked closer and saw that she was talking to someone. I walked closer and heard DJ say something.

"... No it wasn't Dallas Winston! I would never talk to him. Plus, he was smaller than Dallas. And he had jet black hair. He was nice,too."

" Ok, as long as it wasn't Dally. I know about his jail record. My friend Cherry was harassed by him once, at the drive-in."

 _Cherry is that red headed soc! I remember when Dally did that! Who was DJ talking to?_

Finally I saw her. She was a friend of Cherry and Marcia's. I don't know her name, but I heard that she hangs around Two-bit a lot. I still didn't know why she was talking to DJ. DJ is not even a soc. I figured out why as soon as the other girl said "Come on in before you freeze to death, sis."

DJ and that soc girl were sisters! How could I have not seen it before? They look a lot alike, except for the fact that her sister does where makeup and girly soc clothing. I had to ask Two-bit if he knew her, so I ran back to Pony's house as fast as I could.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

After school the gang was all at our house, laughing and having a good time. I noticed Johnny seemed distant. All of a sudden, he gets up and walks out the door. No one seemed to notice, though. Around the time we sat down to eat, Johnny came in, breathing heavy and talking quicker than his mind could think about the words.

" Two-bit, do you know a soc girl that is friends with Cherry and Marcia. I see her hanging around with you sometimes. Do you know her?"

Malissa. That was the girl that always tried to flirt with Two-bit. She was nice, but wore too much make up and never knew when flirting turned into just being annoying. She was a popular soc.

" Oh, I think her name was Malissa. Yeah she tries to flirt, but she is not my type." Two-bit said.

" Since when do you have a type? You just go with any girl you can get, and you can't very many." Steve replied. And before you knew it, dinner was turned into a wrestling match. Soda pried Steve off of Two-bit. Dally was in the back laughing his butt off, but shut up when Darry slapped the back of his head.

Soon, everyone decided it was late and headed home. All except Johnny left. I decided he could start staying overnight. Anything to keep his parents from sending him away. I just hope they never do find him here, because they will send him off and leave me without the only friend I could ever be really real with.


	4. Chapter 4

**Pony's POV**

I forgot that Johnny had spent the night until he scrambled into the kitchen like there was an alien invasion or something. " Woah, what's the hurry?" Darrel asked as he scooped some eggs onto his plate. " I...just had a weird dream, that's all." He replied. I couldn't tell you that I've never said those words, because I have had my run through with bad dreams before. I knew what it was like to wake up shaking and breaking out in cold sweats. It made me cringe. I hated those dreams, and it was not ok to let my friend suffer. I would talk to him on the way to school.

He ate hurriedly and ran to the bathroom to change. He was acting weird. Almost like he wanted to get to school early. I wondered if he always acted this way at his house in the morning, or if it was just today. Soon, I was getting dressed myself. I didn't love school, but I didn't hate it either. Johnny seemed like he was excited to get to school. Weird, huh?

 **Johnny's POV**

I felt like this had happened before. DJ handed me my notebook, and I squeaked out a " Thanks." She turned and walked away. Then something weird happened. She suddenly turned on her heel and walked straight back to me. Before I could say anything, she handed me a folded piece of paper. I opened it slowly and read it.

Johnny

I don't know you that well, but you seem nice. You're cute, too. Maybe I kinda like-

And then I woke up.

Me and Pony walked outside. We were both silent for a while, but then Pony asked me about my dream. I couldn't tell him about it! I don't know what it meant. It didn't scare me like Pony seemed to think. It did confuse me, though. DJ was sisters with a soc. Pony would be confused that I like a girl like that. Heck, I'm even confused on why I like a girl like that. We are nothing alike! Except for the fact that she is also quiet and nice. And she is short and looks younger than she is. And how she doesn't like violence. I used to carry a switchblade, but I've left it at home. What's the point in fighting. As the school came into view, Pony finally gave up trying to get it out of me. " See you at lunch, Pony." I said as he headed to his first period, and I headed to mine. I saw her in the hallway. DJ, I mean. She was talking to her friend. I noticed her say something about her sister, but not much else. I caught myself staring when I ran into a pole. I was obsessed! Dang it, Johnny! How could I like her!?

She turned around and helped me to my feet. I couldn't help but blush. I was hoping no one else noticed, but I heard snickering throughout the hallway. " Slow down there Johnny. You wouldn't want any other bruises than you already have." That is when I noticed how many bruises I still had from my parents abusing me. Everyone was staring at me. I wanted to cry, but instead I just turned and ran the other way while holding my arms to hide the bruises.

 **Ponyboy's POV**

Johnny ran through the cafeteria, right past me. I lost my balance, but didn't fall. I saw him sit on the bench outside of the cafeteria. I followed and sat down beside him. He looked up at me. " My jacket. I left my jacket at your house."

" So? You can get it after school. What's the big deal?" He slowly let his hands fall to his lap and I saw the bruises he was hiding. I remembered the year before when everyone thought he self harmed himself after some socs cut him pretty badly. It was then that I realized just how much Johnny had to go through and is still going through. I took off my jacket and handed it to him. He looked at me gratefully, as if to say thank you. I walked back towards the cafeteria, and I didn't even care that I was freezing.


End file.
